


Oswalds 3rd birth

by Slevans92_Youtuber



Series: Oswald's children [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevans92_Youtuber/pseuds/Slevans92_Youtuber
Series: Oswald's children [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727905
Kudos: 3





	Oswalds 3rd birth

Oswald was currently in Hugos lab laying on an operating table screaming in pain as another contraction hit his lower region. Hugo was there but keeping an eye on Oswald from a distance.

[[Oswald: I cant fucking do this!! make the pain go away!!]]

`Hugo: Oswald youll do fine...from your records i can tell youve done this before. if im correct, this is your 3rd birth. So please...try to keep it together.`

Oswald sobs from the pain and was angry that he let himself be caught and sent to Arkham. He had been forcefully taken while here and ended up pregnant as he did try to hide the pregnancy from Hugo and staff at first but he failed. And here he was, in the final stages of labor and when Hugo checked him he was fully dilated.

`Hugo: Your fully dilated!!Come on Oswald you can do this`

Oswald begins pushing and he yells out in pain when the baby began "crowning" as the ring of fire was clearly there. Oswald stops to catch his breath as the cord was removed from the babys neck as Oswald pushes again and finally a shrill cry is heard as Xander-James Cobblepot was born.

`Hugo: We have a boy!And a healthy little boy at that. Oswald would you like to hold him?`

Oswald nods and is sat up as he is given the blanket with the newborn wrapped in it.


End file.
